Whispers in the Night
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: Ulrich tries to confess to Yumi how he feels, but he chickens out. Will he ever get another chance? UxY Oneshot Songfic


This is a songfic I made up for fun about Ulrich and Yumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the song Hey Juliet by LMNT

ENJOY!!!!

_**Hey Juliet**_

_**Hey Juliet**_

_**Hey I've been watching you**_

_**Every little thing you do**_

**_Every time I see you pass_**

**_In my homeroom class_**

_**Makes my heart beat fast**_

Ulrich sat on his bed thinking about his raven-haired love, Yumi

'_Every time I see her I freeze up and my heart beats about five times faster, WHY CAN'T I TELL HER HOW I FEEL?!_

Odd apparently noticed his far off look and asked, "Are you thinking about Yumi again?"

Ulrich sighed. He had been caught. "Yeah, so?"

"You know Romeo, she really likes you, and Aelita told me she talks about you all the time."

"Really?" He looked at the clock. It was 3:00PM. "I know! I'll send her a text asking her to meet me by the bench in an hour so I can talk to her."

_**I've tried to page you twice**_

_**But I see you roll your eyes**_

_**Wish I could make you real**_

_**But your lips are sealed**_

_**That ain't no big deal**_

As Ulrich got ready, he thought about what Odd had said

'_Did he really hear Aelita say that, or was he just trying to make me feel better? I hope it's true.'_

Ulrich was ready a half an hour early so he went to talk to Aelita for a while. He wanted to make sure that Odd had told him the truth.

He knocked on her dorm room door and waited for her to tell him to enter

When he came in, he said hi and sat on the floor to talk

"Aelita, has Yumi talked to you about me?"

"Yea, why?"

When he had heard her response, his heart started doing back flips.

"Oh, no reason."

**_Chorus_**

'**_Cause I know you really want me_**

_**I hear your friends talk about me**_

_**So why you trying to do without me**_

_**When you want me**_

_**When you got me**_

Ulrich looked at the clock on Aelita's desk. It read 4:55 PM

"Oh my gosh! I have to meet Yumi in 5 minutes!!!"

"ByeAelitathanksforallofyourhelp!!" he managed to yell as he jumped up and raced out the door

"You're welcome!" Aelita yelled down the hall as he disappeared around the corner.

_**Hey Juliet**_

_**I think**_

_**You're fine**_

_**You really blow my mind**_

_**Maybe**_

_**Some day**_

_**You and me could run away**_

"Hey Yumi" he panted as he neared the bench.

"Hey Ulrich" Yumi smiled at him.

"Wow, you look….nice" Ulrich said blushing.

She was wearing a mini skirt that came up to mid thigh, a black shirt that said "My attitude, your problem" and showed her navel, her usual black boots, and her hair was up kind of like her Lyoko style.

'_God she's beautiful' _Ulrich thought.

_**I just want you to know**_

_**I want to be your Romeo**_

_**Hey Juliet**_

_**Hey Juliet**_

"Umm….Yumi?" Ulrich said, inwardly praying she wouldn't hate him for doing this.

"Yes Ulrich?" Yumi asked completely calm.

"Umm…there is….is something I…I've always…..always wanted to….to tell you." Ulrich stuttered, knowing he sounded like an idiot and praying he didn't look like one too.

"What is it?" Yumi asked knowing that no matter how much she prayed, it would never happen. Ulrich would never love her like she loved him.

_**Girl you got me on my knees**_

_**Beggin' please baby please**_

_**Got my best DJ on the radio waves**_

_**Sayin' Hey Juliet what're you doin' to me**_

_**Too far to turn around**_

_**So I'm gonna stand my ground**_

_**Baby just a little bit if hope**_

_**Give a smile or a dance**_

_**Give me one more chance**_

"Yumi…I…I...Can you meet me in half an hour by my tree? You know where that is right?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah" Yumi sighed, "I'll see you then," Yumi walked toward the dorms, no doubt to talk to Odd or Aelita.

Ulrich sat down on the bench.

**_Chorus_**

'_**Cause I know you really want me**_

_**I hear your friends talk about me**_

_**So why you trying to do without me**_

_**When you want me**_

_**When you got me**_

15 minutes later, he started to walk toward his sulking tree, this time rehearsing what he would say in his mind.

He arrived at his sulking tree ten minutes early so he sat down and just ran through all the times he ended up alone with Yumi, Mostly thanks to Xana, and Odd of course.

_**Hey Juliet**_

_**I think**_

_**You're fine**_

_**You really blow my mind**_

_**Maybe**_

_**Some day**_

_**You and me could run away**_

Yumi showed up about five minutes early, but that was fine with Ulrich.

"Hey Yumi" Ulrich said

"Hey again Ulrich" Yumi said playfully.

"I just wanted to tell you that…" Ulrich trailed off

"Yes?" Yumi prompted

_**I just want you to know**_

_**I want to be your Romeo**_

_**Hey Juliet**_

_**Hey Juliet**_

"I…I love you Yumi" Ulrich said blushing a deep crimson.

"I love you too Ulrich!" Yumi yelled tackling him to the ground and gave him a passionate kiss.

"So does this mean that we're a couple now?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes!" Yumi said giving him a hug and pecking him on the cheek.

"I have to go" Yumi said getting up off of the ground.

"Me too," Ulrich said, "Can I walk you home?"

"As much as I would love you to, no, I promised my parents that I would make sure no one came home with me today, my dad's boss is coming over for dinner," Yumi said sadly.

"OK," Ulrich said, "See you tomorrow."

"I love you," Yumi said over her shoulder.

"I love you too," Ulrich whispered.

_**Hey Juliet**_

_**Hey Juliet**_

_**Hey Juliet**_

_**Hey Juliet**_

**AN: Yay! My first ever songfic about my favorite couple is complete!**

**Come on, say it!**

**Ulrich: No**

**Me: PLEASE! puppy dog eyes**

**Ulrich: grumbles fine, R&R everyone**

**Me: man you have no excitement, I'm gettin' Yumi or Odd to do it next time.**


End file.
